


Corramos un tupido velo (or maybe not)

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, binsung rise, changbin catches jisung dancing in his room, it can't get any worse for jisung's dignity or so he thinks, jisung overthinks, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: HannieOh my fucking god I’m so awkward and unfortunately the floor doesn’t seem to swallow meRemember my window? the one I use to check myself out when dancing?[...]Remember how there’s a WHOLE FACULTY BUILDING IN FRONT OF IT?A guy caught me dancing…And that's how Han Jisung's misery ensues
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, minor chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Corramos un tupido velo (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeell-o everybody it's me ya person back again with their usual bullshit aaaand bringing the binsung content nobody asked for but it is what it is  
> I hope this new year is treating y'all right and be safe!

✨ Living Proof that God Punishes twice, babey ✨

Hannie

_Oh my fucking god I’m so awkward and unfortunately the floor doesn’t seem to swallow me_

Jinnie ^^

_The fuck did you do_

Lixie

_Are u like…okay?_

Hannie

_Remember my window? the one I use to check myself out when dancing?_

_The one that doesn’t have curtains and I can’t draw the blinds because I wouldn’t see_

_If I am dancing good/bad_

Lixie

_Y…yes?_

Jinnie

_??? dude???_

Hannie

_Remember how there’s a WHOLE FACULTY BUILDING IN FRONT OF IT?_

Lixie

_OMFG_

_NO_

_NO WAY_

Hannie

_A guy caught me dancing…_

Jinnie

_DJFKLDSJFLKDSJFLDSASDFDSKJ_

_Bro that’s cute, tho_

Lixie  
 _That’s straight (HAHA) from a romantic comedy_

_What did you do?_

Jisung groans out loud. Of course, his very good friends wouldn’t think of it as something embarrassing but he is literally sprawled on his tiny bedroom’s floor hoping he won’t be visible from the window. He doesn’t bother checking in fear that when moving he’ll get caught. The Ostrich Strategy: “If I don’t see it, it isn’t real”

Don’t judge him, okay? He is just a tired college student that sometimes likes to listen to music in his room and just…vibe to it, dance, and check his reflection in the mirror. The problem is, since he doesn’t have a mirror, he has to check his reflection in the window when it’s dark and he has the lights turned on. You know, that hadn’t been a problem until this very same day. The building in front of his apartment is a faculty building, he doesn’t even know which faculty because it’s one of those kinda old buildings that were once schools or offices and now are used for classes when the groups are too big. Now that he thinks about it, it might be the Music and Arts faculty, maybe? Because the main building is not that far. From his house, that is, because it’s actually near the outskirts of the city (again, that’s why he could afford the rent of his modest flat, the further from the center, the cheaper the apartment). It is like half an hour walking from the Communication and Film Studies faculty, but he tries to see the bright side, some exercising to ease his mind. And yes, the flat is quite nice, a bit tiny (american kitchen inserted in the living room, a tiny bathroom with a really god shower, he must say, and a separate tiny bedroom which he loves, because it is _separate from the other common space and it gives him an unnecessary sense of privacy because he lives alone but yeah, separate rooms rock, man_ ).

So, that takes us back to the current problem and the reason Jisung is laying on the floor having a meltdown.

It all started around an hour ago, he came back to class in a good mood (surprisingly), no urgent homework nor classwork, and it was Wednesday, the two following days were the least packed with classes, so he was (incredibly) kind of happy. So, he put on his Bluetooth earphones, took of his jacket and started vibing to his recently added songs in his Spotify playlist. Being best friends with Hyunjin and Felix, in performative arts and with such a talent for dancing sometimes made him feel a bit lacking, but they were always encouraging him to dance because they knew he liked it so much, and they had a lot of fun together when they were in the studio. Now more with the new addition of an older guy, Minho, with a huge resting bitch face but actually quite funny and quirky (and he loved cats, that was a bonus bonding point).

 _Anygays_ , immersed in his thoughts and vibing around he didn’t realize the classroom in front of his window, a bit higher than his, was being occupied for a lecture. He was used to some people having class in the morning when he was leaving but never in the afternoon, so he didn’t expect it. Not that he noticed, either, at least for a while. Dancing around, now with more purpose, he noticed the lights on and the professor, a middle-aged man, writing on the chalkboard, but he paid no mind to him, since he probably wouldn’t look and was kinda out of his window range. And he could barely see the top of three student’s heads, in row, one in front of the other. A girl with brown hair and a ponytail, somebody with a beanie... Huh, what a tiny group! he wondered for a moment what subject would be, but he shrugged and kept on dancing. It was quite dark outside, so he could almost perfectly see his reflection in the mirror, trying to copy a couple of steps he had seen Felix practicing during lunch. Engrossed in his dancing he didn’t realize one of the heads peeked up more than the others, in the last row. A boy with round glasses and soft dark hair was bored out of his mind and was looking out of the window. In the middle of a turn, Jisung’s eyes caught the movement and inadvertently made eye contact with him.

He froze.

He froze badly.

The guy with round glasses wiggled his eyebrows at him like that awful Mr. Bean old meme.

Jisung stared, panicked.

And then he did the smoothest thing he had ever done in his life.

He dropped to the floor.

Which takes us back to real time, him explaining the situation on a voice message to Felix and Hyunjin while they laugh at him and reassure him that it’s not that bad (as long as the other guy couldn’t see him lying on the floor). God, how much he wants the floor to swallow him down. Maybe it’s not the best idea because it would be weird to explain to the neighbor downstairs, which is probably the only normal person in his building (despite the smell of weed that sometimes comes out the door, but to each their own, he guesses). He crawls to the nearest wall and lifts his arm to press the light switch and turn the lights off, and then he gets up (finally, his body was starting to get cold) and shuts the blinds quickly, not without realizing the guy was still in class.

He sighs, audibly.

“Farewell, my dignity”

Thursday, 5PM, a very energetic Jisung that has drunk two coffees since morning is now placing his fitness mat on the living room, enjoying the sun and warmth that comes from the big ass window doors to the tiny balcony where he has hung the laundry. It’s still winter and really cold but these sunny days really ease his mind and put him in a good mood. It’s the illusion of warmth and comfort, he guesses.

So, he places his laptop on the table, opens the goddamned Chloe Ting folder and gets his 3-kilogram dumbbells ready for a 10-minute 6 pack abs workout of hell. He might not be very strong but at least he has nice abs, though. He opens the spotify playlist for his workouts and angry times (“Violence is a question, and the answer is yes”), to mute the awful music from the video ( _Sorry, Miss Ting,_ he apologizes in his mind) and gets to it. Ten minutes later he is panting on the floor, thin layer of sweat glistening over his skin, and hands on the laptop again pressing on the Toned Arms video. He stands up and grabs his dumbbells again, concentrated frown in his face as he starts the workout. In the middle of it, his eyes focused in front of him on a distant point, doing the repetitions, he catches something moving.

_Oh no_

Now, only now, he realizes that his living room is completely visible due to the aforementioned “big ass window doors”. And who is staring at him with an amused smirk on his face? Of course, the guy from yesterday. And today he gives him a quick thumbs up before returning his attention to the blackboard and oh god if Jisung wasn’t holding dumbbells in his hands he would totally drop to the floor again.

Instead of that, very mature of him, he shakes his head and resumes the workout, his face now red and not only from the physical exertion. He manages to finish the workout, albeit a bit distracted. Eyes darting to the window every couple of moments. He could swear he felt eyes on him when he was doing renegade rows, but he didn’t dare to look in fear to fall down. Now that he is done, he sees the classroom empty while picking up the gym stuff and putting it away, so he grabs a change of clothes and dives into the shower, warm water never failing to make him feel better. He dries his hair, gets dressed and goes back to his room. The lights on the classroom are on again, and when he sits down the other guy, probably unconsciously following the movement, looks at him again. And he offers a tiny wave. Jisung startles for a second, but then he regains his motor abilities and throws a peace sign. Is the guy smiling? It looks so, even if Jisung’s eyes are a bit tired.

He ignores the weird twist in his gut and focuses on his laptop, typing away in his composition program. Maybe he steals occasional glances to the classroom window, but that’s not important, right? Sometime later, his stomach grumbles and he decides it would be a good idea to have dinner. What time is it, though? God, almost 9 in the afternoon, and those students are still in class? Sucks. Oh, speaking of that, they look like they’re gathering their things. Stare-y guy gets up from his seat and grabs his jacket and yes, Jisung now is totally and shamelessly staring, fuck it. He watches him packing up his stuff and throwing his backpack over his shoulder in a cool manner. He sighs. He is saved for today. Not even a second later, the guy turns around and gives him a cute peace sign.

And Jisung laughs, embarrassed from being caught staring (something the other guy doesn’t seem to have problem doing), and waves goodbye at him.

Truth to be told, the guy has a pretty smile.

Couple of weeks later, Jisung walks home Monday afternoon groaning in annoyance. Why? Because his lecture was canceled but the professor didn’t bother sending an email, so all the students were at the classroom door waiting like fools. Until a member of the administrative staff appeared, and very confusedly told them that the professor had canceled his classes that week because of a cold and asked if he hadn’t notified them.

So yeah, walking aaaaall the way down to the faculty for literally nothing, ugh. He decides to stop in the pharmacy behind his street to get some ibuprofen for the upcoming headache he can already feel forming. Standing in line outside the pharmacy (well, not exactly a line since he is the only one waiting and the pharmacist seems to be really slow in dealing with the customers), a couple of old men approach him.

“Hi, young man. Could you tell us if this is the only pharmacy in this street?” they smile kindly at him.

“Yes, sir, there is another one on that park over there, but this is the only one here” He politely answers.

“Thank you, dear. You see, this old man here comes to pick up his wife and she told him she would be in the pharmacy buying a blood pressure monitor,” he chuckles at that “Fifty years of marriage and they’re still in love.”

The other man simply nods, sweetly, and smiles when he can see his wife consulting the pharmacist.

“That’s very beautiful” Jisung softly answers. He moves a bit closer to the wall, so the sidewalk won’t be clogged, because a group of people are walking down. One of the guys stares at him briefly, and his eyebrows knot together as if remembering something. Jisung also stares at him, face in evident confusion. “Why does his face look familiar?” Before he has a chance to think about it, the old lady comes out of the store and now is his turn, so he gets his ibuprofen and goes back home.

It is only later, when he sees the lights of the classroom suddenly turning on (he’s never at home on Mondays at this hour) that he realizes. _It was him_ , the guy from the last row. He groans out loud and then chuckles. He guesses he just forgot that people exist outside of the spaces he usually sees them in, huh.

Today the guy doesn’t seem to pay any attention to him, which is all fine and dandy except for that it really isn’t because it’s Jisung and he is an insecure fuck and now he is thinking about how he probably fucked things up with a complete stranger he doesn’t (shouldn’t??) even care about. He thinks he is being pathetic, so he talks to Felix, who is a literal ray of sunshine, fishing from some reassurance. Of course, he just tells him he did nothing wrong, that he shouldn’t worry about it, that is normal to be a bit aware of his existence and so on. Seriously, what did the world do to deserve somebody like Felix? He also asks him about his crush, another Australian guy he met on the grocery store looking for Vegemite on a melancholic whim of his (“honestly, can you be any more stereotypical, dude?” “shut up”). Apparently, they had exchanged numbers and they’re kind of texting nonstop, which is so cute, and Felix looks so happy (and he is genuinely so happy for him) that he temporarily forgets about the other guy.

Temporarily. When he gets up to leave the class, he glances at Jisung, who can feel his heartbeat speed up (probably due to the anxiety and caffeine). He turns around, grabs his jacket and leaves. Jisung’s stomach does a weir churn thing. Did he do something wrong? Of course not, he might have freaked out the guy by staring a little bit too much, maybe? But he was the one that started it! And why is he feeling so bad about something that is completely out of his control and understanding? _God I’m so fucking dumb, please strike me down already_.

The worst thing? The guy doesn’t appear again on Wednesday. The classroom is empty. And so is on Thursday. And Friday, only visited by some cleaning staff, apparently. And yes, Jisung notices, and yes, Jisung checks. And his eyes seem to trail off to the window every time he goes out of his room. It’s so stupid, honestly, he feels so dumb.

✨ Living Proof that God Punishes twice, babey ✨

Hannie

Status: emotionally attached to a shadow on the window

Lixie

Are you okay?

Jinnie ^^

…you don’t get crushes easily but when you do…

Do you need us to come over with ice cream?

Hannie

S’okay

S’not even a crush like, idk

It’s weird

See you later in the studio?

Lixie

Ofc hannie, we’ll give you hugs

Jinnie^^

Tell us anything, ‘kay?

Hannie

Okay guys, love u

“So, it’s not a crush, exactly?” Hyunjin asks him, panting on the floor after practicing.

“No, I mean, the guy is handsome and that but I’m not gonna get a crush on a guy I literally never talked to. It’s more like…I miss the ‘company’, kinda? I guess I got used to have somebody there, a presence. Since I live completely alone and I used to spend most of the time without seeing people because the Covid restrictions and now we have our terrible schedules I guess I liked having somebody just… ‘there’, if that makes sense” Jisung tries to explain himself, his friends listening attentively.

“It has been almost two weeks, right?” Felix asks, patting Jisung’s back affectionately. “And the classroom is still empty?”

“Yup. I would say ‘it’s not that I notice’ but I would be lying, y’all know how much I kinda focus on things and ugh”

“Yes, it’s…” Hyunjin starts, abruptly cut by Jisung.

“Pathetic.”

“NO!!!” both of his friends yell at the same time, and Felix bonks his head. Jisung laughs at that, with an apologetic grimace.

“It’s completely normal, it’s your brain doing stuff, like… I personally don’t find it that weird, to be honest” Hyunjin continues, Felix nodding in agreement.

“Welp, then let’s hope this feeling goes away soon, I’m gonna have to buy prescription glasses from squinting too much at a window” He jokes, standing up to play the music.

“It’s Wednesday, my dudes” Jisung reads in the groupchat from Felix first thing in the morning, and he groans because oh god, he has his least favorite class and least favorite professor today, but he punches the pillow a couple of times and gets ready to endure it.

Inadvertently, he glances one more time at the window before leaving the house. A reminder that is still the same, empty ( _just like my heart_ , he joked once, and Felix bonked him). He sends a barfing emoji back to Felix, who flips him off and he laughs out loud, turning on his earphones and pacing down to class.

Unfortunately, his good mood didn’t last long, and now that he has arrived home after the whole day, he literally launches himself to the bed, groaning like there’s no tomorrow. _“What a fucking frustrating shit, fuck!!!”_ he yells, louder than he usually is at home. For a second he worries about what his neighbors might think, then he says, “fuck it”. He had heard _way_ worse.

He is feeling so frustrated, so alienated from the world and so tired with everything that he feels the need to write something, so he drags himself out of bed and to his desk, grabs the laptop from the backpack and carefully sets it in the middle of the table, turning it on, and while it starts, he just slumps against the back of the chair. He opens a word document and, eyes closed, starts typing away, blank page easily filling up (he will have to review it and modify it later, so it adjusts to the tune of the song he wants to write but anyways, it’s ✨progress✨).

He opens his eyes when he runs out of ideas, and almost falls from the chair. The lights in the classroom are lit, and people are coming in. His heart starts pounding and he scoffs at himself. Why is he being like that, maybe the guy isn’t coming back and it’s another class, and he has gotten bored of him, probably, or thinks he is a creepy stalker of some sort and NEVERMIND, the guy is there.

Oh no, he is looking at him. And he is…smiling? Jisung hesitatingly smiles in return, and the guy waves at him, so he waves back. Then the guy sits down, and he can barely see the top of his head, so he places his head over his arms and yells, just a little bit.

Sometime later they make a pause in the lecture and instead of going out of the class, the guy frantically writes something in his notebook and plasters it against the window, to Jisung’s bewilderment.

[IG: SPEARB_99]

…

He has never followed somebody so fast in his fucking life.

So, the guy’s name apparently is Seo Changbin, or at least that’s his display name. Not even a second after being followed back, he already has a DM from him. He tries to ignore the way his face is heating up and just prays it isn’t very visible from outside.

SpearB_99

Did you miss me? 😏

God he is already teasing him. He regrets following him (not really).

HanJ.One

Not much

Maybe just a little

He lies, as if his eyes hadn’t been trailing off to the classroom window every time he left his room, a pang of sadness hurting his heart.

SpearB_99

Sorry :(  
We changed classrooms bcs this one was under repairs

And then the professor left for a congress last week

Seo Changbin, btw, nice to finally ‘meet’ you

HanJ.One

Han Jisung, likewise :)

Shouldn’t you be paying attention to class right now?

😏

SpearB_99

Shouldn’t you be dancing, then?

😏

Jisung groans out loud and rolls his eyes. Of course, he had to be a teasing little shit.

SpearB_99

Hey! I saw that!

HanJ.One

I can’t dance knowing that you can see me

Ya know

I’m shy

SpearB_99

Shame

I like the way you dance

But at least I’m back, I missed seeing you

Jisung audibly squeals, not in a very dignified manner.

HanJ.One

I missed you too :)

He concentrates back on his laptop, stealing occasional glances at the guy (start calling him Changbin, duh, it’s his name), and sometimes he sees him staring back and tries to hide a smile.

A while later, they end the lecture and Changbin waves goodbye at him, smiling. He smiles back at him, cheeks puffing up, and Changbin quickly types something.

SpearB_99

See you tomorrow, Han Jisung 😊

And he sends him a picture of the view from the class, and now Jisung can see how, from that perspective, the day he plummeted down on the floor he was perfectly visible.

…

…

Well, fuck.

✨ Living Proof that God Punishes twice, babey ✨

Hannie

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_He is back_

Jinnie ^^

_The guy????_

Hannie

YES

And he waved at me

And he plastered his ig name on a paper

And talked to me

Lixie

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Jinnie ^^

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Fdksljkldsfjlds_

_Prfect_

Lixie

_THIS IS MY FAVORITE ROMCOM NOW_

_EVERYBODY ELSE GO HOME_

Hannie

_AKDJFLDSF_

_Guys shut uppppp_

_We just talked once_

_Tis means nothing_

Lixie

_Aham_

_Sure_

Jinnie ^^

_Tell us that in two weeks max lmao_

Lixie

_What is the last thing he said to u?_

Hannie

_Eeeh_

_“See you tomorrow, Han Jisung_ 😊 _”_

Lixie

_Dude_

Jinnie ^^

_My bro_

Lixie

_That’s: CUTE as fuck_

Hannie

_Speaking of cute…_

_(yeah huge change of topic bcs I’m getting embarrassed deal w/it)_

_How’s things with ya aussie boi?_

Jinnie ^^

_Yeah yeah_

_Spill the motehrfucking beanssssss_

Lixie

 _Okay okay okay_ 😳

_I…_

_Askedhimoutonadate_

_He said it was unfair_

_Because he had the whole thing prepared_

_To ask me out_

_Lmao_

_2 people are typing…_

By now Jisung is already used to see Changbin on the other side of the window. It’s been like a whole month already? He is bad at keeping track of mundane things such as time (he says, hypocritically, as he checks the time for the 9854125th time to see that he is not late for an online revision of an exam. Plot twist: he isn’t). But yeah, he is drowning in a pool of anxiety because ugh, revisions and ugh, online, if the internet connection isn’t good in the faculty where the professor is (hint: it isn’t) and the professor has technical problems and the call ends and he has to call again and ugh, ugh, ugh.

He looks outside and sees the familiar silhouette of Changbin in the back row, paying attention to the lecture. Maybe he feels Jisung’s eyes on him, but he turns around a little and winks at him. Not more than 5 seconds later, Jisung’s phone lights up with a new message (yes, they had started texting like literally the following day and it was such a nice feeling that he couldn’t believe the serotonin)

ChangBean

_Whatever shit you’re getting ready to do, you’re gonna nail it!_

Jisung smiled at the message and catching Changbin’s eye he mocked being a hanged man with his tongue out and a sad face.

ChangBean

_You’re gonna get me in trouble for laughing in class, asshole_

Jisung

_I’d say sorry_

_I’d be lying_

_Thank for the encouragement ^^_

When he finishes, without many technical issues and with good words from his professor, he sees Changbin pointing at him, more likely a “check your fucking phone”, so he does.

ChangBean

_Maybe this is very unprompted_

_But wanna come with me for a rooftop night picnic tonight?_

_I can pick you up here at 9_

_Only if you want_

_And feel comfortable with it_

😊

Jisungie

_Yes to everything_

_It sounds awesome!_

😊

His eyesight might not be the best and even like that he can see Changbin’s cheeks puffed up in the distance.

✨ Living Proof that God Punishes twice, babey ✨

Hannie

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_guys_

_2 people are typing…_

“So here we are, at the top of the world” Changbin jokes and gestures around, showing Jisung the tiny rooftop. “I know it’s little, but nobody ever comes up here but me, from all of our neighbors.”

“Hey, it’s pretty, I like it” Jisung unfolds the blanket and sits on the floor, patting the space next to him so Changbin plops down too.

“So, picnic under the stars, what do you think?” Changbin shoots him a mischievous smile, opening his backpack and taking out two full water bottles and some snacks, and places them next to Jisung’s box of strawberries.

“Sounds amazing, not gonna lie” Jisung chuckles.

“I’m glad you agreed” he smiles “I checked the forecast and tonight is the only non-cloudy night of the whole week.”

“And it’s also full moon” Jisung’s eyes dart to the sky, completely enraptured by her beauty. Changbin’s eyes follow the movement, but they come back again, since he finds that staring at the moon reflected in Jisung’s eyes turns out to be even more beautiful and ethereal. A couple of minutes later, Jisung comes out of his daze and apologizes, embarrassed, while Changbin just dismisses him, laughing.

“So…do you do this often?” Jisung tentatively asks, fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt.

“Nope, you’re the second person I’ve ever taken here” Changbin hands him a sandwich and sets some soft music playing. “The only other one is my best friend, Chan. He is older, and responsible and mature, and he never tells when he is having a rough time, he never asks for help. I was worried about him, so I took him here and we spent the whole night talking. I kind of like to think that it helped him being able to talk more openly about his struggles. I really hope.”

Jisung placed his hand atop Changbin’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, not knowing what to say in fear of his words being inadequate. Changbin seems to appreciate it, at least, softly reclining his head against Jisung’s shoulder, enjoying the slight height difference.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” Changbin whispers, glancing at Jisung, who seems to be in a daze again.

“It always looks beautiful, we just don’t appreciate it enough” He sighs, dreamily. “Reminds me of that tumblr post of ‘he looked at her like he was the sun and that’s stupid because you squint at the sun in annoyance and you look dreamily at the moon yadda yadda’, you know?”

“Ah yes, I saw that one, ended with a really poetic bullshit about the beauty of the sunset and not valuing what you have and that stuff” Changbin shrugs. “What can I say, I’m bisexual I love both the sun and the moon.”

Jisung stares at him for a second before snorting ungracefully. That sends Changbin into full laughter, and Jisung follows along. It’s one of these moments when the thing you just said or heard is not even that funny, but the situation and the other person makes it infinitely funnier and you just can’t stop laughing, and the other person also can’t hold it, and you’re just there, bursting into fits of giggles while the serotonin expands and takes over your body and makes you feel at ease with the world.

It ends up with Jisung dabbing the corners of his eyes with his sweater paws and Changbin grabbing some water to cool down, looking at the opposite side of the rooftop, careful not to make eye contact with Jisung again and choke and die.

“So yeah, you love the moon” Changbin states, trying to put a serious face (and failing).

“I do, I wish I could watch it from a more comfortable position but lying on the floor right now is a bad idea”

“I have an idea, wait” And Changbin gets up, walks a couple of steps away from then and empties his water bottle on the floor, for Jisung’s puzzled amusement. He beckons him to come over and Jisung complies, groaning when his butt hurts from sitting on the floor for too much time.

“See? if you sit here now you can see the reflection without craning your neck and getting torticollis” Changbin smiles at him, waiting for his reaction (and kinda waiting to get bonked in the head from being stupid). Jisung just looks at the big puddle between them, amazed at the technically stupid but sweet idea, looks at the reflected moon, at the real moon and at the moon that reflects on Changbin’s eyes and blurts:

“You’re such a smart-ass bitch and I honestly want to kiss you right now” Before his self-consuming anxiety can kick in and making him regret being born, Changbin smiles so wide at him that his eyes turn into waning crescents.

“And what’s stopping you, then?”

“The big ass puddle you just created between us?” He attempts to joke, feeling a knot in his stomach. This is not how it was supposed to be happening, why did he say that? And why is Changbin okay with him wanting to kiss him? Is that normal?

“So why don’t you jump?” Changbin asks again, but more softly, like he can feel Jisung’s insecurities dangling from his big sleeves.

“Maybe I’m a coward?” Jisung bites his bottom lip, but dares to look at Changbin’s face anyways, in a last attempt of being brave before never taking the jump.

“Why so?”

“Because maybe you don’t feel the same things I feel?”

“I can’t know what you feel if you don’t tell me, but I know that expressing feelings is hard, so I’ll go first if it makes you feel safer” He smiles at him again and Jisung’s hands stop shaking a little, the knot in his stomach slowly unclenching. “I like you”

“You say it like it’s simple” Jisung frowns in confusion. Is it really that easy? To just…like somebody and be liked in return?

“It is. I like you. It was…I don’t know, bound to happen? It feels just right, the idea of liking you makes me warm inside” Changbin admits, shying away from Jisung’s gaze. One can only be so brave before crumbling, you know.

“Oh” Jisung says, in the tiniest voice Changbin has ever heard from him, used to his loud antics.

“Don’t worry if you aren’t ready to take the jump yet. I have all the time in the world, and I am very patient” He extends his arm over the puddle, reaching for Jisung’s hand. His fingertips trace over Jisung’s wrist and before he can know what’s happening, a mischievous glint reflects in Jisung’s eyes and suddenly he is being pulled over, splashing on the puddle, wetting his shoes and falling against Jisung’s chest.

“I like you as well” Jisung smiles tentatively at him. “And I still want to kiss you, if you’re okay with that”

Changbin’s chest bubbles with a warm, fuzzy feeling, but he can’t help and tease Jisung a little bit, just in payment for making him suffer.

“Oh, so first you throw me into my own moon reflection like a forlorn faerie and now you want a kiss? Is this a trick of yours to make me your slave, moonchild?”

Jisung rolls his eyes at him, trying his best to not show how affected he is by Changbin’s light tease and cute nickname.

“Not my slave, just…mine?” He tries to be smooth but gets embarrassed again (holy fuck why is flirting so difficult even after knowing the other person _also_ likes you?) “even though I disagree with the implication that a person can be owned as if they were a commodity marketable by capitalis-”

Changbin’s laughter can be heard in the whole fucking building and they’re sure of that. Jisung would more flushed if it wasn’t for the way Changbin’s hand is still holding onto his.

“That was unexpected, but I totally agree with it, by the way” He tries to calm down, still chuckling a little. “I still want that kiss, tho”

“I really wonder why” Jisung’s puzzlement is only half pretended, but Changbin’s eyes are constantly darting off to his lips and he is losing his train of thought.

“It’s really that simple” Changbin comes closer, so close Jisung could drown and become an astronaut in his dark and starry eyes. “I like you”

And there’s no more space for him to cross, with the universe already at his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you can totally imagine Felix and Chan walking holding hands and meeting Jisung and Changbin on a date and just * spiderman in the parking lot meme *
> 
> aaaaaand that's it, i hope you liked and enjoyed this little dumb fic (and yes, a guy caught me dancing in my room but then, unlike Changbin, he changed classes forever and i haven't seen him since so yeah)  
> thank you so much for reading!!! 🥰


End file.
